


Elevator scene from Admissions of the Heart

by RamblingtowardsEcstasy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The L Word
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Dialogue, F/F, Inspired by The L Word Elevator Scene, Regina Mills - Freeform, Two Shot, emma swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingtowardsEcstasy/pseuds/RamblingtowardsEcstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short 'two shot' story inspired by the 'Elevator Scene' between Bette & Tina from The L Word (Season 6) - Some of the dialogue is taken directly from that particular scene. </p><p>“For me it doesn’t feel like an affair…for me..for me it feels like I’m coming home.”  Emma said as she wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and looked to the brunette who was standing opposite her in the small metal carriage that was suspended between the fourth and fifth floor of the building they had entered together only minutes earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**ADMISSIONS OF THE HEART**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

 

“For me it doesn’t feel like an affair…for me..for me it feels like I’m coming home.”  Emma said as she wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and looked to the brunette who was standing opposite her in the small metal carriage that was suspended between the fourth and fifth floor of the building they had entered together only minutes earlier.

Regina’s attention turned to the blonde. “But what we’re doing is wrong, Emma.”  

Emma remained silent as she considered Regina’s statement.

Yes it was wrong. This relationship or whatever it was that they had entered into and carried on with over the last few months would eventually be their undoing. People would inevitably get hurt. The lies they had spread would no doubt come back and bite them on the arse. Emma knew this. Yet she couldn’t help how she felt, she couldn’t help herself to indulge in the passionate affair that they both seemed so comfortable to consent to. With a sigh, she looked to the brunette and smiled at the older woman.

“Why does it feel so wrong to fall in love with someone who is so right for you?”

Emma wasn’t expecting an answer, it was a rhetoric question put out there in the universe to express her feelings for the situation that they found themselves in.

Regina looked from the blonde and turned her attention to the buttoned panel beside her. All the numbered buttons were lit up like a Christmas tree.  When they’d felt the elevator grind to a halt, it was Emma who had the bright idea to push all the buttons in a frantic attempt to get the elevator moving again. Of course, it hadn’t worked. Regina sighed to herself as she dabbed her forehead with cuff of her blazer. It was definitely getting hotter in the lift carriage.

Regina’s focused back on the blonde. “Robin knows something isn’t right..”

“Did you tell him about us?” Emma countered, anxiety quivering in her voice as she spoke.

Regina shook her head. “No.”  pausing slightly, she then continued. “I wanted to, but I’m such a fucking coward..”

Emma pondered her own situation with Killian.  She felt Killian knew something wasn’t right. The recent neediness he was displaying for her attention, combined with some rather anxiety fuelled behaviour and the comments that were starting to gnaw away at her.  What she had with Killian was fun, it was easy and if she was brutally honest, nothing but superficial.  The relationship had started because an itch needed to be scratched. And now, it served no purpose.  He was like an annoying mosquito that needed to be swatted away. 

 “With Robin it’s comfortable..” Regina mused.

“What do you mean, comfortable?” Emma asked.

 Regina looked down at her hands. “No surprises, easy, just comfortable…I know where I stand with him.”  She shrugged her shoulders.

Emma remained silent.

“But with you…” Regina trailed off into her own thoughts.

Emma glanced down at her watch; they’d been stuck in the lift for the last ten minutes. It was becoming more obvious by the second that the Service Manager that Regina had managed to contact on the emergency phone wasn’t coming in a hurry.

Emma blew out a breath of hot air.  Being trapped in the elevator was starting to take its toll; she couldn’t help but feel a little claustrophobic. Emma felt a bead of sweat rolling from the back of her neck to the middle of her shoulder blades and eventually soaking into her lower back. She swiped the back of her neck with her fingers, the moisture soaking into her skin. She glanced at Regina who was delicately patting her nape with a scrunched up tissue. 

“You’re afraid..” Emma’s voice was sincere..

Regina lifted her head, her brown eyes focusing on the blonde.  She nodded. “I’m afraid if I get in too deep with you again, I’m going to ruin it. I’m a destructive person, compelled to destroy everything that is good around me.”  She said as she lowering her gaze from the blonde.

“Look, I’m not so innocent. I treated you awfully, you didn’t deserve that. I found myself in a dark place and Killian seemed like the easy option to take. I _was_ the coward.” Emma said.

Regina remained silent; she kicked off her pumps one by one and slowly slid down the side of the carriage until she sat with her legs extended out in front of her. She started to wiggle her toes to release the pent up pressure of them being trapped in the tight shoes. Emma followed suit, kicking off her shoes and slid down the wall until she reached the floor. She adjusted her dress underneath her as she brought her legs up to her chest. Her hands rested upon her knees.

Regina slid her blazer off her shoulders, exposing the olive skin underneath. The sleeveless white blouse clung to the damp skin. She undid the top button, allowing her skin to breathe just a little bit easier. A flash of lace from the bra she was wearing came into Emma’s view. Regina repositioned and tugged at the hem of her pencil line skirt to allow herself to get more comfortable. With her legs extended out in front of her, she welcomed the coolness of the metal floor underneath her.  Emma naturally and perhaps unconsciously copied the brunette; she extended her legs allowing her toes to meet Regina’s in the middle.

“I can’t go on like this…” Regina finally said.

Emma tilted her head questioning the brunette’s statement.

“I don’t want comfort or ease. I need to live again…”

“But you’re afraid what you’re feeling for me right now isn’t real because we’re not really together..”  Emma offered.

Regina nodded slowly.

“I feel the same…” Emma admitted.

Regina’s eyes fell upon the blonde again, a small twitch of a hopeful smile swept subtly over her face as she looked, really looked at the blonde. “I miss this…”

Emma narrowed her eyes slightly; she wasn’t entirely sure what Regina meant. “Miss what exactly?”

“I miss this..” Regina waved her hand back and forth between them both. “I miss this symbiosis we share. I think that’s why we were able to co-parent when things were so acrimonious between us..”

Emma smiled as she briefly recalled in her memory the many times they were able to hold down a civil conversation about Henry’s well-being even though the tension between them was less than desirable. “It’s because we share the same values…”

Regina nodded. “And like the same people..”

Emma nodded “And dislike the same people..”

They both simultaneously laughed out loud and it was obvious they were thinking of the same person.

Emma leant back against the wall of the elevator carriage. “I have always admired your uncanny ability to find something beautiful in the most mundane situation.  You’re appreciation for detail surpasses anyone else.” She said wistfully.

Regina softly raised one of her finely manicured eyebrows and shrugged. “I suppose that trait helps, It led me to find you all those years ago.”

Emma chuckled out loud as she thought back to when they first met.

_Emma adjusted and slid her black rimmed glasses off her nose, letting them rest on top of her head as she squinted at the black and white photograph that solely hung in the centre of the brilliant white wall. She couldn’t quite make out what it was supposed to be. Inching her face closer to the picture, she stopped, leant back and then finally gave up. Stepping back, she shook her head. She didn’t have a clue what it was supposed to be.  Rubbing the back of her neck as she turned from the photograph she quite literally bumped into someone who was stood behind her._

_“Oh god, I’m sorry. My bad.” She had said, taking a step back as she focused on the brunette who seemed a little perplexed._

_“Not at all..I wasn’t aware of you there…I apologise.” The brunette had answered as she held her hand over her chest and flashed a sparkling apologetic smile._

_Emma focused on the obvious award winning smile and then the most gorgeous brown eyes she’d ever seen. Emma was an instant mess, slowly drowning in those eyes. “Nah, you’re good…totally my fault...I wasn’t watching where I was going, suppose it’s cos’ I was still trying to figure out what the hell that photo was all about..” She rambled._

_The brunette looked over and past Emma’s shoulder at the photo. With a rueful smirk, she turned her focus on the blonde. “The beauty within…it’s exploring the idea that beauty is in the detail.”_

_Emma’s mouth grew slack as her eyes bugged out widely. “Oh come on, really? How can you tell…I mean to me it’s just an unfocused blob of ..well..something..it doesn’t look like anything really..”_

_The brunette cocked an eyebrow curiously, remaining quiet to allow the blonde woman in front of her to continue rambling. She found the blonde woman somewhat endearing, refreshing and even dare she say it. The most beautiful woman she’d ever laid her eyes on. She found herself tuning out of what she was saying as she concentrated on the green eyes that seemed to dance around in front of her. They seemed so free, so inviting, so young and spirited. Regina noticed that the blondes left iris was actually a shade darker than the right. She wondered if the woman in front of her realise this small detail about herself. It was only when she heard the blonde say something about the photographer that she pulled herself out of her reverie and stopped the woman. Holding her left hand up to stop the woman from speaking anymore. She interrupted her. “Sorry dear, I didn’t quite catch what you said.”_

_Emma sighed deeply; she thought the brunette had tuned out some time ago. “I was saying. I probably could take the same exact photo with my phone and sell it for a tonne of money and live off the spoils..no one would be the wiser. I find it laughable that this Regina Mills is actually an up and coming Contempary Photographer with photos like this…” She said, comically throwing her thumb over her shoulder towards the photo._

_Regina looked to the photo once again, squinted at the photo. She pretended to study it for a moment whilst all the time she was formulating the perfect retort and debating with herself to relieve her identity. No, she thought. For once in her life, someone was actually being honest with her. Her eyes focused back on the blonde who had half turned to look at the photo again._

_“I’m not saying it’s not good, I’m just saying I don’t get this photo..but hey!” Emma threw her hands up. “Whatever floats your boat, right?”_

_Regina chuckled at the blonde’s response. “Indeed, whatever floats your boat..”_

_Emma smiled at the brunette, nodded her head and started to walk off but was stopped by a hand being gripped around her forearm. She looked to the brunette for an explanation._

_“Would you like to get a coffee with me? I’d love to hear more about your thoughts on this photographer.” Regina smiled. She just knew if she let this woman go now she’d never see her again._

_Emma blushed slightly as she glanced around the gallery space and took notice of all the so called art critics scrutinizing each photograph. She’d had enough of this scene and well she’d be crazy to turn an offer for coffee with this gorgeous brunette. Giving an indifferent shrug of her shoulders she answered. “Yeah why not, I could do with a change of scenery.”_

_Regina smirked. “Me too, dear..”_

“I still can’t believe you waited until we’d finished the coffee to finally tell me who you were..” Emma said as she playfully nudged Regina’s foot.  “God I felt like such an idiot.” She shook her head comically.

Regina smirked “I did contemplate whether or not to put you out your misery earlier back in the gallery..but you were just so refreshing, not like everyone else at the time, kissing my arse every five minutes..”

“If I recall correctly, that came a little later” Emma winked. 

Regina threw her hands up over her face covering her now blushing cheeks. Peaking between her fingers, she watched as Emma smiled widely at her. “You’ve always been insatiable..”

“Oh you’re one to talk.” Emma playfully scoffed.

“Only when it comes to you..” Regina flirted back.

It was now Emma’s turn to blush.

Silence filled the carriage momentarily as both women locked the gaze upon one another.

Finally Regina spoke. “I’ve missed you Emma…”

Emma remained silent; she had a feeling Regina had more to say.

“From the very get go, all those years ago, you never were one to mince your words. You told it like it was. Always challenging me, making me question myself, pushing me to strive better. Never afraid to speak your mind. I found it refreshing then…and I still do to this day.” Regina continued.

“You didn’t do too badly either. I think that’s why it worked for so long, we..”  Emma said as she looked straight in the eye of her ex-wife.

“We completed each other..” Regina finished.

Emma could only nod in agreement until an obvious sad memory floated to the surface. She glanced away and lowered her head. “Until it all went wrong…”

Regina looked away from the blonde; she knew exactly what Emma was talking about.

  _Regina flipped the cover of her phone shut and huffed annoyingly to herself as she gripped the phone tightly in her left hand before throwing it with all the strength she had at the white washed brick wall of her studio. The mobile phone smashed against the brick work breaking into several pieces. Sighing to herself, she walked towards it bending down along the way picking up the pieces. Gathering the broken bits in her hands she walked back to the long wooden table that sat along the far wall of her studio. Tossing the bits on the table, she turned her attention to freshly developed prints that were lined up at the far end of the table.  Gathering them up one by one in her hands she tucked them under her arm as she grabbed the plastic shallow tray  and  a half empty bottle of whiskey that sat squarely on the edge of the table.  She placed the tray and whiskey down in the centre of the room and started tossing the photos in the direction of the tray, her eyes skimming over each photograph. She came to the last one and stopped. It was a photograph of Emma and their five year old son, Henry. Both were smiling widely into the camera. Tracing her fingers over both their faces, she held the photo tightly in her hands as she looked to the pile of discarded photographs; they were all exactly the same. Emma and Henry smiling into the camera. The edges of the photograph started to bend as Regina tightened her grip. “FUCKKKKKKKKKK” She screamed out, the sound reverberating off all four walls. Tears now freely flowed as she grasped the photograph to her chest. She’d caused this; she caused the situation she now found herself in._

_Alone._

_How did she end up like this? Easily really. Her destructive nature compelling her to ruin the best thing she had going in her life. Her marriage to Emma and ultimately the little family they had created when their son Henry was born. She’d lost it all because of her weakness to allow herself to destroy the happiness around her. The last time ‘that old friend’ had surfaced was before she’d met Emma. Since then, it had sunk deep inside herself, hiding it’s ugliness from herself and the rest of the world. But recently it had surfaced; only briefly at first, she didn’t notice it really. It was disguised as something completely different. But she started to notice it when she would start snapping at Emma for no reason, retreating from her home life and locking herself away in her studio ignoring her responsibilities to Henry and then ultimately hitting her hard in the face in the shape of a red – head who was bent over naked with legs spread wide while she fucked her over the very table that she now had turned her attention to. Necking the bottle of whiskey, she winced in disgust as the warm liquid travelled down her throat and hit her empty stomach. She looked at the bottle in her hand, looked at the table then poured some of the whiskey of the table. Turning around she slowly walked back to the scattered photographs and sprinkled the last remnants over the photos. She turned quickly and threw the bottle at the brick wall; she didn’t even react to it smashing into a thousand pieces. Reaching into back pocket of her jeans, she looked at the small red throw-away lighter; she flicked the wheel and watched the flint spark as she strolled back to the table. She followed the dripping liquid as it flowed off the table onto the floor. Squatting down beside the liquid trail, she watched the natural flow head towards the centre of the room. All it would take was one spark from the lighter, the fire; the flame would travel gradually to the photos and also to the table. Symbolic of how her life was, really._

_One side her family; representing all that was good in her life and then the other, where the devil laid bare tempting and seducing her to re-acquaint their friendship._

_What did she have left to lose?  Nothing now, she’d lost it already. She flicked the wheel, watched the spark light the liquid which roared to life in the shape of a flame._

“It was never my intention to kill myself, Emma. You know when you found me.” Regina said as she looked to the blonde.

“I know…” Emma said as her eyes met the brunettes.

“Things had got out of hand, I was drunk and emotional. I had just got off the phone to you and I really didn’t know what I was doing…You were taking my son from me.” Regina said, her voice laced with sorrow.

Emma sighed deeply. They’d never really spoke about that night since. “You can understand why, can’t you?”

Regina nodded. “I know now, you were doing what was best for Henry.” 

Emma nodded. “Henry didn’t need to see his other mother like that.” She paused slightly as she looked away. “I couldn’t see you like that…”

_As a washed up, ‘has been’ once famous photographer who lost a grip of reality, drinking herself into a stupor every night and fucking every common whore while I struggled at home, raising our son alone._ Emma didn’t voice her thoughts. Over the years, since, Emma had forgiven Regina. It wasn’t easy at first and Emma had used Regina’s destructive trait against her in an ugly custody battle but once Regina had sort out help professionally, she realised that her actions had been wrong. In the end, she agreed to shared custody of Henry.  Because really Regina wasn’t the monster Emma had portrayed her to be. She was just a woman, who lost sight of who she was and had invited the devil to rest at her table.

“I forgive you, Regina…” Emma said softly.

 Regina offered a soft smile. She believed Emma and was grateful for the blonde’s remorse.

Emma blew out a breath of hot air. Her dress now sticking to her sticky skin. Running her fingers through her now damp hair, she closed her eyes for a moment and then slowly opened them. The brunette was staring at her.

“Like what you see?” Emma playfully said.

Regina clucked her tongue and smirked. “Perhaps too much, my dear…”

Emma gave a shy smile as she looked down to her lap and threaded her fingers together and then looked back to the brunette. “Do you think someone is actually coming to rescue us?”

Regina glanced up to the emergency phone that was on its cradle and then to the buttoned panel. She noticed the buttons where no longer lit up. “I think the power is out.”

“Great!” Emma scoffed sarcastically.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two - Admissions of the Heart

**CHAPTER TWO**

Silence filled the carriage as they both watched the emergency lights flicker on and off several times before finally settling to their ‘on’ position. Regina repositioned herself on the floor and leant her head back on the wall of the carriage. Closing her eyes tight; images of Robin and his son Roland flashed before her eyes before they transformed into Emma and Henry. Emma watched the brunette closely as her face contorted into different shapes and then seemingly resting with a shy smile. She wondered what the brunette was thinking about.

With a sigh, Regina’s eyes fluttered open as she focused on the blonde woman. A lone tear rolled down her cheek, momentarily rested on her jaw line before falling and soaking into the collar of the sleeveless blouse.

Emma’s breath hitched slightly as she realised that Regina’s thoughts were obviously causing the brunette some pain. Pursing her lips together, she tasted the slightly salty moisture that had coated her lips. She sighed softly, realising that the brunette needed some comforting. Bending her knees, she pushed with her hands off against the floor and slid over towards the brunette; settling next to her ex-wife. Extending her legs out, Emma crossed her ankles and rested her hands on her lap momentarily before her left hand moved and rested on the brunette’s lap; finding Regina’s right hand. Their fingers entwined together naturally. Emma’s thumb unconsciously started to stroke the brunette’s soft skin of her hand. Sitting shoulder to shoulder, no words were spoken as the women  sat in silence contemplating their past, present and possible future.

Emma tilted her head slightly as she looked down at the brunette who was slightly shorter than herself. Regina’s silent tears flowed seemingly more frequent now. A small sob escaped the brunette’s lips but was sucked back up just as quick. Emma gripped the brunette’s hand tighter and increased the pressure on her stroking thumb as she leant her head against Regina’s chestnut hair. A hypnotic scent of vanilla and honey crisp apple encased the blonde’s senses and a memory that surfaced to the front of her mind.

_Her face buried in the brunette’s nape as she nuzzled into the soft chestnut coloured hair. Loose strands tickling her nose, making it twitch as she drew in a deep and satisfying breath for the first time. Emma instantly fell in love in that moment. The brunette turned and tilted her head towards the blonde, their lips instantly connecting. An air of electricity swept around and between the women. They were really doing this, but was it too soon after their initial meeting? In that moment, Emma couldn’t care less. The brunette had captured her heart and soul and Emma was going to take full advantage._

 “I hate all this lying..” Emma said in a half whisper.

Regina focused on the opposite wall of the carriage. “Does Killian know?” She whispered.

Emma pursed her lips tightly together before she spoke. “I’m not sure..”

Regina glanced at the blonde waiting for more of an explanation.

The blonde rubbed her hands over her face and threaded her fingers through her hair. Her eyes focusing on the same point as Regina’s. “He knows something isn’t right, between us..” She clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “I’m running out of excuses…” She mused.

 “What was is today?” Regina asked.

“Lunch meeting with a business associate.”

Regina smirked slightly. “So, I’m a business associate now..”

Emma gave the brunette a quick sideward glance before frowning. “Regina, don’t.”

The brunette chuckled slightly as she shook her head slightly. “I’m not starting anything.. I’m just relieved I’ve moved up in the world. What was it last time? Henry’s teacher, I believe.”

The blonde scoffed lightly “Well there’s only so many parent teacher meetings Henry can have..”

Silence momentarily washed over them before Emma sighed deeply and then spoke. “I don’t like who I am becoming now. Sneaking around, lying to our partners and lying to our son. I don’t want him to think its acceptable behaviour.”

Regina remained tight lipped as she let Emma’s admission filter into her own thoughts. She’d had the same guilty reservations when she started cheating on Emma with the red head that, when she was lost in her own thoughts would refer to the woman as “Red”. But to Emma she was Merida McLachlan, a college friend who had kept in touch with Emma over the years. Once upon a time they’d been as thick as thieves but as the years had gone on and perhaps the distance between them had created a friendship that was in name only.

For Regina, Merida McLachlan was always that friend of Emma’s who she would hear about every so often when Emma was retelling her adventures in College;  or the name on a Birthday or Christmas card that was sent every year. 

In Regina’s defence how would she have known that Red and Merida were indeed the same person. Well not until the moment when Emma had introduced her college friend who had only recently moved from Boston to Los Angeles because of a job opportunity. 

Regina still remembered the night like it was yesterday.

_Regina glanced up from the chopping board and placed the knife she’d been using down on the countertop. It seemed Emma’s college friend Merida had arrived. She wiped her hands over the black and white tea towel before she slung it over her shoulder and walked out of the kitchen to meet their guest. She could hear Emma and her friend chatting in the lounge. Straightening her clothes as she walked the short distance to the lounge, she momentarily stopped just before doorway. She took a deep breath and plastered the best smile she could muster on her face before she entered the lounge where the two women were quite animatedly chatting and laughing._

_And then that’s when she saw the woman who for the last month she’d been occasionally fucking in her studio. Two sets of eyes turned to face Regina who by her own admission knew she was turning a whiter shade of pale. Her infamous ‘Politian smile’ as Emma would call it faded quickly as she let her mouth hang open quite comically before she snapped it shut and pursed her lips tightly together and tried in vain to recover from the shock of seeing the woman who she dubbed as “Red” standing in her lounge room with her wife, Emma._

_“Sweetheart, this is Merida my friend from college.” Emma introduced._

_Regina glanced at her wife and then let her eyes draw back upon Merida. With a tight and well guarded smile she moved closer and stuck out her hand for the red-head to shake. “Regina..” she said as Merida took her hand and shook it quickly. Regina could see that Merida was trying hard to mask their false introduction as much as she could. Regina realised very quickly that this evening was going to be pure torture for not only herself but for the red-head who stood opposite her. Letting her hand drop, Regina quickly made an excuse to leave the two friends and get back to the dinner she was preparing for the three of them._

_Her hand clasped the small filleting knife tightly as she stood at the kitchen island. Her head bowed in disgrace as realisation hit her that Emma would, if not already realised that both Merida and Regina already knew each other. Puffing her cheeks out, she blew the air she’d just sucked in a few times as her eyes trained themselves on her shaking hands. She needed a drink. Tossing the knife to the counter top she swung around and grabbed her glass of wine. Red. How ironic Regina scoffed to herself as her eyes quickly glanced to the red-head who was standing just inside the kitchen. Her hands clasped together as she waited for an explanation from the brunette._

_Regina brought the glass of wine to her lips and gulped down the contents quickly before smacking her lips hard together._

_“Regina, what’s going on?” Merida whispered harshly as she glanced over her shoulder making sure that Emma couldn’t hear her._

_Regina moved closer to the woman and looked over the red-heads shoulder at the corridor. “Obviously I’m fucking my wife’s oldest friend.” Regina answered with an equally harsh whisper._

_Merida took a step back from the brunette when she heard Emma walking down the corridor towards the kitchen. The blonde entered the kitchen and curiously looked at the two women, who it seemed were having a staring competition. The atmosphere within the kitchen could have been cut with a knife. Regina shook her head comically before placing her empty glass on the counter. She retrieved two more wine glasses from the glass fronted cabinet and placed them down beside hers. She reached over for the bottle of red and quickly poured out the liquid, filling each glass just a little bit too much. She realised in that moment, that she would definitely be drunk before the nights end._

As Regina remembered rightly, that night wasn’t as torturous as it could have been.  Dinner went without a hitch. Merida had stayed for a little while afterwards and seemingly relaxed a little in Regina’s presence. Emma had gone to bed pretty much after Merida had left. Citing an early start at work the next morning as her excuse. Regina remembered that she’d sat outside on the decking nursing a bottle of wine tightly in her hands.

_Regina glanced down at the half emptied bottle of wine in her hands. The glass long forgotten when she’d opened the bottle. Thoughts of the evening whirling around in her head as she brought the bottle to her lips and gulped down a fair amount of the red wine before letting it rest between her clasped hands. She let her gaze direct her to the darkness of her back garden. What had she done?_

The brunette remembered that three days later Merida had showed up at her studio. She’d been busying herself or more truthfully distracting herself from the revelations of that evening with her wife and her lover.

_Backing out of her dark room, she closed the door and turned around to find the red head standing in the middle of her studio. She dropped the small pile of developed photographs. Merida initially watched Regina fumbling to pick them up before she generously gathered up a few that were out of the brunette’s grasp. Silently she handed them to the brunette who brushed past her and headed towards the long wooden table._

_“Why didn’t you tell me you were married?” Merida said, following the brunette and stopping a few feet away from her._

_Regina sighed to herself as she bent over the table and arranged the photos in chronological order._

_“Regina?” The red head urged._

_Regina straightened up and planted her hands firmly on the table. Her eyes drifted to the whitewashed brick wall in front of her before she turned and looked at the red head. “Because we decided no names, no personal information to confuse the matter further. Remember?”_

_Merida stayed silent, she remembered the conditions of the ‘situation’ she’d found herself in with the brunette. In all honestly, all she knew about the brunette was that she was a professional photographer. That’s all Regina had allowed Merida to know about her._

_Merida walked closer to the table and glanced down at the photos. All of them were portraits. Different people that had captured the brunette’s attention in some way. As her eyes scanned the photographs, she wondered if there were any photos of her blonde friend. There wasn’t._

_“This needs to end…”Merida said as she looked over to the brunette who was standing at the other end of the table silently observing the red-head before she calmly picked up an unopened bottle of whiskey that was resting on the window sill. Unscrewing the lid, she let it drop to the floor and looked at the bottle. When had she started drinking whiskey? She thought. Bringing the bottle to her mouth, she let the liquid pass her lips. Swallowing a small amount she then gasped as it seemingly burnt her throat as it travelled down to her stomach. She glanced back at the red-head. “Does Emma know?”_

_Merida’s head dipped slightly as her eyes avertedly left the brunette. “It’s not my place to say anything, Regina..”_

_Regina scoffed to herself as she took another swig of the whiskey. The alcohol she’d just swallowed topped off and hit the mark. She had reached the drunken high she’d been achieving for the last three days. In that moment she made possibly the worse decision of her life. “Well if that’s the case then how about one for the road..” she said, giving the red-head a seductive wink._

_Emma hadn’t found out about Regina and Merida’s affair initially. That happened about a month later when she’d been out on a night out with Merida. Racked with guilt of what had transpired between her and Regina, the red head confessed all.  Their re-emerging friendship straining under the confession. It wasn’t until Merida explained that it had ended three days after their dinner and that Regina had never once mentioned that she was married. Emma listened to reason and realised that Merida wasn’t the one who she should be annoyed with. Her total annoyance and devastation should solely be directed at her wife.  Emma didn’t waste any time confronting Regina. The brunette didn’t deny the affair or her actions. She left their family home without protest and moved into her studio space. It was two weeks later when Emma had found Regina standing in the middle of her studio watching the flames destroying all that Regina had worked so hard to achieve in her life._

“No more lying, Emma.” Regina simply said.

Emma glanced at Regina. “We need to be honest with them and to ourselves..”

The brunette allowed her eyes to fall back upon the blonde sitting next to her. Silently she studied Emma who continued to stare at the wall opposite them. “But, I need to know, if we continue with whatever this is Emma, I want you and Henry back in my life permanently. Can you do that?” She looked to the blonde.

“The question is, Regina. Can you?” Emma countered. Her tone a little harsh.

Even though Emma had said she’d forgiven her, perhaps the reality was that all hadn’t been forgiven. Shifting her body weight, Regina moved slightly away from the blonde, creating a little distance between them. Bringing her knees close to her chest, she let go of Emma’s hands and grasped them over and around her knees. Emma realised that Regina was hurting. She turned her body and rested on her bent knees underneath her. Her right hand took hold of Regina’s chin, lifting it and turning it in succession; so the brunette had no choice to look at her.

 “That came out wrong…” Emma said, but was cut off by Regina.

“No, you have every right to be dubious, Emma.  I don’t blame you.“ Regina said. “But I’m not the same person I was then..”

Emma nodded. She agreed that Regina wasn’t the person she was all those years ago. The brunette had come a long way to redeem herself.  “I just think it’s best to let things develop naturally.” Emma said, pausing slightly. “I don’t want to give Henry false hope if things don’t work out between us.”

Regina nodded her head “Of course.” She didn’t really have any choice, realising that if there was any hope for a future with Emma and Henry she need to abide by Emma’s wishes.

Silence once again loomed over the pair and once again it was broken by Regina.

“I don’t want you to be the reason why Robin and I break up. I can’t allow you to be a part of that.” Regina sighed deeply.

“If that’s what Robin sees as the reason, then it’s not really up to you or me to decide that for him.”

“No, I suppose not.”

Emma started to fan herself with her hand. The insufferable heat that was circulating within the elevator carriage was becoming unbearable. She noticed that sweat was now visibly forming at the base of Regina’s neck. Emma reached for Regina’s discarded blazer and started to wipe away the sweat with it.

Regina gave a shy smile at Emma’s nurturing touch. “You always knew how to look after me.”

_Emma looked at items on the wooden tray.  Bowl of soup, napkin, spoon and a cup of tea. All checked off the mental list in her head. But there was one thing missing. Glancing out the French door to the potted plants that sat on the wooden deck, she realised the tray needed a bit of colour. Regina would appreciate that small detail. A twig from her lavender plant would finish it off. Rummaging through the utensil drawer she grabbed the scissors and went out to her beloved potted lavender. Snipping a twig, she half skipped back into the kitchen and placed the twig on the tray next to napkin. She looked at her handy work and smiled to herself. That would do just nicely. Picking up the tray she hurriedly walked to the bedroom and nudged the wooden door open with her hip. Standing in the doorway, she glanced over to their king sized bed. Regina was snuggled under the duvet; sleeping soundly. She quietly padded across the wooden floor and placed the tray down on the bedside cabinet. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before she gently ran her fingers down the side of the brunette’s sleeping face. Regina’s face twitched by the touch. Emma glanced over at the clock. It was getting late in the afternoon. She would need to wake Regina up, encourage her to eat something and then leave her to pick up their son from school. Crouching down low beside the bed, Emma reached out and pushed the brunette’s hair away from her face. Regina’s eyes fluttered open and focused on the blonde._

_“I’ve made you soup..” Emma said as she glanced over to the wooden tray._

_Regina’s eyes followed the blondes and rested on the tray. “Thank you.” Regina whispered as she pushed herself up and rested her head against the head board. She glanced up at the clock, realising she’d been asleep for at least four hours._

_Emma scanned the bed at the discarded used tissues which were scattered over it.  “Feeling any better?” she asked._

_Regina nodded slightly. “The soup will help..”_

_Emma picked up the tray and placed it on the brunette’s lap. “It’s chicken noodle soup. I’ve got to pick up Henry from School.”_

_Regina glanced up at the clock quickly before her eyes settled back on the tray. Picking up the spoon, she scooped up some soup and brought it to her lips. “I don’t deserve this, Emma..”_

_Emma remained silent. Regina was right, what she done to her was beyond excusable. But what Emma had witnessed two nights ago was a woman who had fallen so deep into her own personal hell and felt that she had no escape. Emma reached the door and looked back to her wife. “No you don’t. Goodbye Regina..” She said as she closed the door behind her._

_Regina continued to stare at the closed door for a long while. She knew what Emma’s statement meant. The blonde was leaving her for good._

“Do you think they’ve forgotten about us?” Emma said as she reached over to her small clutch and retrieved her phone. She waved the phone around in the air trying in vain to get a signal. No such luck. Zero bars. Groaning to herself she gently lobbed it back into the clutch.

They’d now been stuck in the lift for the last twenty or so minutes.

Regina looked at the time on Emma’s watch. It was a few minutes after one o’clock. She sarcastically replied. “I think Gary the Service Manager has gone to lunch..”

“Speaking of, I think we’ve lost our reservation at the restaurant.” Emma mused as her stomach gave a well-timed rumble.  

Regina smirked slightly. “Always thinking about food, Miss Swan..”

“Hey! A girl has her needs, Miss Mills.” Emma humorously countered whilst she pattered her stomach.

“Oh don’t I know it..” Regina winked.

Emma roared loudly with laughter. “Do you remember Cancun?”

“Our third wedding anniversary..”

Emma nodded in agreement. “I’m pretty sure that buffet restaurant changed their policy after we visited.”

“Well you certainly took the meaning “all you can eat” quite literally.”  Regina chuckled.

 “Well after two days of ‘Cancun Belly’ you too would be famished.” Emma playfully huffed.

“I did warn you not to drink the water out of the untreated wells.” Regina rolled her eyes.

The blonde shrugged. “Okay, point taken. But still I accepted that challenge and came out victorious.” Emma double fist pumped the air.

A Short silence filled the carriage. Regina repositioned herself and rested on her knees. She took a hold of the blonde’s hands and looked deeply into those jade green eyes she’d fallen in love with all those years ago.  Emma frowned slightly, she wasn’t sure what Regina was about to do or say.  She glanced down at her hands being held by the brunettes. Regina was tenderly rubbing her thumbs over the back of Emma’s hands. The brunette took a deep breath.

“Emma, I don’t want to be casual about the promise I’m going to make you..”

The blonde looked deeply into the brunette’s eyes and realised that Regina was being serious. Her face softened as Regina continued.

“I promise to share your values of family, faithfulness and commitment and I will never ever cheat on you again.  You need to trust, that I only want you..” Regina sincerely said as tears started to well in her chocolate brown eyes. “My biggest regret was and will always be that I cheated on you. I threw away the only good thing I had in my life. I realise that now. I know our relationship then was real but I took it and you for granted and I promise that I will never do that again, that is if you will have me again.”

Emma gently retracted her hands from Regina’s and wiped the tears that were now flowing freely down her face. She held Regina’s face in her hands as she moved and rested on her knees in front of her ex-wife and held the brunette’s hands again.

“I love you, Emma..” Regina whispered. “I have always loved you, I want you back. I’m scared that I’m going to fuck this up, but it’s something I have to do...I just want to be with you.” Regina bowed her head slightly, her eyes focusing on the floor of the elevator.

Emma smiled shyly as she leant towards the brunette. Her forehead rested against Regina’s momentarily before she dipped her head to the right, her flushed cheek rested against Regina’s before she tilted her head and let her lips tenderly ghost against the brunette’s skin. Her lips seeking out the brunette’s. Softly they captured them and she silently kissed her only true love. Emma pulled back and looked in those chocolate brown eyes that had captured her soul all those years ago.

“I love you, Regina. I always have and always will..”

**THE END**


End file.
